Tornado Outbreak of December 30-31, 2018
The '''Tornado Outbreak of December 30-31, 2018 'was a deadly and violent outbreak that occurred between Sunday, December 30 and Monday, December 31, 2018. In all, 192 people died, another 9,710 were injured, and $24.58 billion (2018 USD) in damages was done. The strongest tornado was the Miami, Oklahoma high-end EF4 with 205 mph winds (329 km/h). The weakest tornado was an EF0 near Cyril, Oklahoma with 30 mph winds (48 km/h). A total of 32 tornadoes occurred. The outbreak saw 6 EF0's, 8 EF1's, 4 EF2's, 5 EF3's, 9 EF4's, and no EF5's. Events In all, 32 tornadoes were confirmed, including 6 EF0's, 8 EF1's, 4 EF2's, 5 EF3's, and 9 EF4's, more than any other rating for the outbreak. These 32 tornadoes caused 192 fatalities, another 9,710 people were injured and $24.58 billion (2018 USD) in damages was done as of a result of this outbreak. Events ''Main Article: List of tornadoes in the Tornado Outbreak of December 30-31, 2018 Notable Tornadoes Mulhall, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Mulhall, Oklahoma Tornado Miami, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Miami, Oklahoma Tornado Griggs, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Griggs, Oklahoma Tornado Grove, Oklahoma Main Article: 2018 Grove, Oklahoma Tornado Edmonson, Texas Main Article: 2018 Edmonson, Texas Tornado Panhandle, Texas Main Article: 2018 Panhandle, Texas Tornado Dimmitt, Texas Main Article: 2018 Dimmitt, Texas Tornado After a violent and catastrophic day for tornadoes, the system that developed the outbreak was expected to spawn multiple severe or violent tornadoes. At 7:41 PM CDT, the long tracked tornado touched down near Wilco as a weak tornado. Causing EF0 to EF1 damage, the tornado began to intensify in strength and width. Causing EF2 to EF3 damage relatively fast, the tornado had winds reaching 155 mph. By 8:55 PM CDT, EF4 damage occurred to many homes, killing 20. Schools, restaurants, car dealerships, businesses, stores, homes, mobile homes, subdivisions, steel-reinforcement buildings, and hospitals were destroyed. Dozens of farms even were destroyed along with wind farms being badly damaged. A Lowe's was demolished, along with multiple grocery stores. Ground scouring was recorded and thousands of cars were tossed considerable distances, while some were never found. In all, 36 were killed at all of those locations, along with 4,860 being injured. Reaching peak strength at 9:55 PM CDT, 3 more were killed, along with 10 injuries as a warehouse was completely leveled. Gradually loosing strength, EF2 to EF3 damage occurred to many homes, causing million in damage and no deaths or injuries near Texas Dimmitt. Weakening even further, EF0 to EF1 damage occurred. At 10:08 PM CDT, the violent EF4 lifted just 13 minutes after reaching peak strength. In all, 59 people were killed, along with 4,872 injuries, and $5.56 billion (2018 USD) in damages. On January 1 and 2 of 2019, the NWS have the tornado a high-end EF4 rating, citing that most well-built homes that were leveled were not completely swept away. In all, the path of the EF4 reached 157.78 miles long and 1.1 miles wide. Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Outbreaks of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Outbreaks of 2018 Category:Outbreaks (Hitman) Category:Tornadoes (Hitman) Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes